


Carve the Demons Away

by for_t2



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Halloween, Knives, Light Angst, Pumpkins, Rituals, Short & Sweet, Spooky Chanting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-31 02:17:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21047261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/for_t2/pseuds/for_t2
Summary: Sometimes the only way to cast the demons out is with spooky pumpkin rituals. And the help of another slayer





	Carve the Demons Away

“This is stupid.”

Halloween was supposed to be a quiet day. The demons and the forces of evil were supposed to think it’s kitschy. It’s supposed to be a day where Buffy can sit back, sleep in, and relax, for once. Halloween, in other words, is supposed to be everything this isn’t. 

“This is really stupid.” 

Across the table, Faith sniggered. Because, of course, the one person who Buffy would be stuck with today was Faith. She could be anywhere in the world right now, anywhere in multiple worlds, fighting whatever type of demons she wanted, but, of course, she had to be here. Just when all the Scoobies were off in another city. 

“Shut up,” Buffy said, fuming quietly, before taking another stab at the pumpkin in front of her. 

Squish. The wrong type of squish. 

“Oh, god…” Buffy wanted to bury her face in her hands, and she would, if not for… 

“Want a hand?” Faith swung round the table to breath down Buffy’s neck, far too close to her and her pumpkin. 

“No.” Buffy would glare at her if she wasn’t glaring at the stupid pumpkin. 

“But I’m really good with a knife,” Faith said in that low, dangerously promising tone of voice that Buffy’s heard far too many times before. 

“Faith, just…”

Silence. 

“Faith!” Buffy squeaked, going a little red, when the implications of what Faith just said hit her. Faith always had to be like this, especially around Buffy. It drives Buffy nuts. 

And Faith’s sniggering drives Buffy even nuttier. 

“Giles says I’m better,” Buffy practically snapped back. “Always have been.” 

“Don’t I know,” Faith replied, almost sarcastically, but even Buffy couldn’t miss the undertone of regret, of barely hidden pain. Of memories that Faith remembers every night. 

Neither of them liked the silence that followed. And as much as she’d hate to admit it, there was a part of Buffy that kinda didn’t like the space that opened between them when Faith stepped back, that missed the warmth and the buzz of their slayer connection whenever they got that close. 

“Faith, I didn’t mean—” 

“It’s fine, B.” But Faith headed for the door anyways. “Just let me know when you’re done.” 

This time, Buffy did bury her face in her palms the moment the door clicked shut. This wasn’t how Halloween was supposed to go. It was supposed to be nice and calm. 

Guess not every demon agrees. 

And it’s just Buffy’s luck that the only way to get rid of this demon was through ritual. A ritual involving carving the demon’s image onto a pumpkin before burning it with some spooky chanting. 

Typical. 

***** 

For a moment, Buffy had hesitated before she opened the door. 

But she opened it anyways. And, luckily, Faith was still there, sitting on the porch steps, a beer in hand, looking out at everything and nothing in particular. 

For a moment, Buffy just watched her. Just let sit in peace, and definitely not watching the way her dark, always messy hair lifted slightly in the cold October wind, the way her shoulders stayed so steady, not shivering at all despite the weather.

“You done?” 

“Um.” Losing track of time is a totally normal thing to do. Totally normal. Buffy does it all the time. “I…”

“Don’t say sorry.” And Buffy desperately wants to avoid that shift into defensiveness. Into coiled-up anger and bitter old resentment. 

“I just wanted to ask for help.” 

Faith turned round to see Buffy holding out the knife to her. For a moment, she said nothing. “Seriously?”

Buffy nodded. The dusty books had been pretty clear that the carving needed to be done precisely. Or else. And when it’s a demonic “or else,” well… 

Faith snatched the knife. Twirled it around with a grin. “Where do you want me to start?” And a wink. 

***** 

Maybe this wasn’t too awful. 

It took them a few tries, but eventually Buffy and Faith managed to get their magic pumpkin circle lined up properly, managed to get the demon inside it, and managed to do the spooky chants spookily enough. 

And, of course, when the adrenaline faded down a little, Buffy realised just how cold it was. And how Californian she is. And, of course, Faith just had to throw her leather jacket around Buffy’s shoulders. Just had to insist that, really, it wasn’t that cold, and you should see the winters in Boston, and… Buffy kinda tuned out the rest, but, really, she doesn’t mind it when Faith just goes on. It’s kinda… comfortable. 

And, of course, Faith was too kind to say anything when Buffy, still kinda shivering, crept closer and closer to her, until they were leaning into each other. 

“Want to go trick-or-treating?” 

“I think we’re a little old for that,” Buffy muttered at Faith’s typically juvenile suggestion. 

“You sure?” Faith said, drawing out her words enough for Buffy to look up at her. The moment Buffy did, Faith winked. 

It took Buffy a moment. 

“Faith!” 

More sniggering. 

“What is wrong with you?” But, of course, Buffy didn’t move too far away from Faith. She was cold, after all. 

“Lots of things, B,” Faith replied, almost too seriously. “But…” 

“Faith?” Buffy’s seen enough brooding to last a lifetime. And broodiness is one demon she doesn’t want creeping into her Halloween. Not tonight. 

For the longest second, Faith stayed silent. “But not you.” 

Even if she could insist it was just the cold, Buffy blushed. Did that little half-smile thingy her mouth does. “Faith.” 

“Come on,” Faith pulled her forward. “We can probably still catch—” 

“Faith.” And Buffy stood still. Dug her heels in enough to bring Faith to a halt. 

“B?”

Buffy doesn’t know why she did it. She could find a million excuses if she wanted to. She will, and she’ll use some of them sometimes, but mostly just for Faith, for when they’re alone and together. But she did it anyways, and she never regretted it. 

Buffy kissed her. 

And Faith kissed her back, so softly, so gently, so perfectly, that she didn’t want it to end. 

“Happy Halloween.”


End file.
